The Future of Bakugan
by xPsychex
Summary: The characters of Bakugan have grown up and now their teenage children will learn the wonders of the Bakugan world.
1. Chapter 1

**The Future of Bakugan**

**Chapter 1: Introductions**

"Rin sweetie, its time for school" my mom shouted from downstairs.

"I'm up mom" I yelled back as I climbed out of bed.

"Well hurry up and get downstairs and get your breakfast!"

"Yeah yeah whatever mom."

Well I guess I probably start off by introducing myself; my name is Rin Kusso. I am twelve years old and that person waking me up is my mom, Runo Kusso. My dad is Dan Kusso, I love my parents to death but sometimes they are just a pain.

So I figured I should hurry up and get downstairs before mom comes up here and chews me out about it. So I went to take my shower and then went over to my large closet to get dressed. I pulled out my favorite outfit, a black and red checkered skirt and a short sleeve yellow shirt that shows my stomach. Then to finish off the outfit I grabbed my favorite black converse sneakers. After getting dressed I went over to the mirror to see what could be done with my hair. I finally decided on putting my long brown hair with the dazzling blue highlights into pigtails. Don't blame me, my style is kinda a mixture between that of my mom and my dad.

After getting dressed I gathered my things for school and headed downstairs. The house I live in is huge, well I wouldn't even call it a house, it is really more like a mansion! One of my best friends Marcus, well his parents Marucho and Kelly own the place. My other best friends Auyuki (we call him Yuki), Alicia, and Jasmine also live here with their parents.

In the kitchen there are two tables, one where our parents sit and one where we sit. I took a seat between Yuki and Alicia. The only one of us not at the table was Marcus, he was late…as usual. His mother began to call for him.

"Marcus, hurry up and get downstairs. You don't want to miss the bus again."

"Coming mom" Marcus yelled running down the long the long flight of stairs.

Marcus came running into the kitchen and went over to give his mom and dad a big hug. At home he was always so sweet and loveable but at school he was the biggest flirt you could ever meet. Like this one day before class began Marcus went over to this preppy girl in our class named Amy and kissed her full on the mouth. She slapped him so hard that the red mark was on his face for a whole week. Of course he didn't tell his parents that, he told them that he fell down some stairs at school!

When we were all sitting down the butlers brought each of us our breakfast. This morning we were having three cheese omelets and French toast. It was a little too extravagant if you ask me. So I began to pick at my food, I only ended up eating half of the omelet and didn't even touch the French toast.

"Hey Rin, are you going to eat your French toast?" Alicia asked eying it hungrily.

"No, to me it looks repulsive" I snarled my nose and handed it over to Alicia.

"Thanks, French toast is my favorite!" Alicia cheered as she grabbed it and stuck almost the whole thing in her mouth.

"Don't choke Alicia" Jasmine said looking at her.

"Yeah, that's the last thing we need!" I rolled my eyes.

"Gross, Rin look at your parents!" Alicia said looking over at the adults table.

I looked over at the table to see my parents making out in front of everyone! This is what I meant earlier by them being such a pain. I immediately put my head down on the table in embarrassment. Yuki put his hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Its all right Rin its not their fault, they are just our parents. You know how parents are sometimes."

"Thank you Yuki, you always know how to make me feel better."

"No problem, I just cant stand to see you upset."

"Kids, the bus is here" said Jasmine's mom Chan-Lee.

So I finished off my glass of milk and grabbed my backpack. My parents had finished making out long enough to tell me goodbye and they loved me. I was so infuriated with them that I didn't say much, but they knew that I still loved them. I got on the bus and sat in seat fifteen with Jasmine. If I had the choice I would sit with Yuki, but because of our bitch of a bus driver Mrs. Takara that wasn't possible. On the way to school I decided to talk to Jasmine to pass the time.

"Man my parents are so embarrassing!" I complained.

"Yeah well don't feel bad, a few weeks ago I caught my parents doing a little more than just making out in the middle of the hallway!"

"Wow, I thought my parents were bad" I giggled, relieved that it wasn't just my parents that were embarrassing.

"Marcus, no physical contact on the bus!" yelled Mrs. Takara when she saw Marcus hugging a girl from class that was across the isle from him.

"Gosh Mrs. Takara must be in a bad mood today" Jasmine said quietly.

"Isn't she always?!"

"Yeah good point" Jasmine replied with a light giggle.


	2. Chapter 2 The New Girls

**Ok I forgot to put this in the first chapter so I will put it in now. I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers in any way, shape or form. I only own my OC's in this fic, so without further ado here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2- The New Girls**

Before I knew it we arrived at school. We all got off the bus and went to our lockers. Then I went to the classroom to hang out with some friends until class began. I was talking to Jasmine and a couple of other girls that I had known since elementary school.

"All right students take your seats so we can begin class" said our teacher, Mr. Vener.

All the students quickly scrambled to find an empty desk their friends. I ended up sitting near the front of the classroom next to Yuki. When we were all in our seats Mr. Vener began to speak.

"We are going to have two new students joining our class today."

Mr. Vener went over to the door and opened it, two girls walked into the classroom. One had shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights and was wearing long black pants, a short sleeve purple shirt, a long black jacket and black boots. But the weirdest thing about her was that she was wearing a mask to cover her face. The other girl looked a lot brighter, she had long blonde hair with black highlights and was wearing a long white skirt, a pink short sleeve shirt, a long white jacket, and white boots. The most amazing thing about her was her beautiful bright pink eyes.

"All right students this is Manami Gehabich" said Mr. Vener pointing to the girl with black hair "And this is Masaki Gehabich" he pointed to the blonde.

"Its um…very nice to meet everyone" Masaki replied shyly.

"Do you have anything to say before class starts Manami?"

"Well…lets see…I hope you all burn in the pits of hell" said Manami sarcastically.

"Well it looks like we have our first write up for today" Mr. Vener took out a write up slip and handed it to Manami "It wasn't you today Marcus."

"Am I suppose to care?" Manami asked coldly.

"Just sit down."

"Whatever you say teach."

Manami and Masaki both took seats in the classroom. Manami sat near the back and Masaki sat a couple of seats away from me. It seemed to me that for being related they were like the total opposite. Masaki was really quiet and seemed kinda shy, but Manami on the other hand was a total smart mouth and didn't care what people thought about it. I decided I was going to try and befriend Masaki and just stay the hell away from Manami.

Today's lesson was fairly easy, we studied Martin Luther King Jr. We learned that he had done so much for the freedom of African Americans. Masaki was sitting very quietly in her chair paying close attention to the lecture. But Manami was sitting in the back of the room with her feet propped up on the desk, loudly popping bubbles with her gum.

After the lecture Mr. Vener gave us a little bit of time to talk before lunch. All the students moved around the room to sit with their group of friends. I ended up sitting with Yuki, Jasmine, Alicia, and a few other close friends. Marcus was too busy flirting with preppy girls as usual. I noticed that Manami was sitting with a couple of the bad kids and Masaki was sitting alone reading a Fruits Basket manga.

"Hey Rin, what do you think of the new girls?" Alicia asked.

"Well Masaki seems pretty nice but Manami is kinda creepy."

"I agree with you there" said Jasmine.

"I wonder why Masaki is sitting alone."

"She's probably just shy" I replied looking over at Masaki.

"All right students, its time for lunch."

"Awesome, I was getting soooo hungry" Alicia jumped up from her seat.

"Hey lets ask Masaki to eat with us" suggested Marcus, who was now standing beside Yuki.

"Good idea, I'll go ask her now."

I walked over to Masaki who was placing a bookmark in her manga. Almost all the students were already outside getting their lunches by now.

"Hey Masaki, you want to eat lunch with us?"

"Sure…I guess" said Masaki shyly.

"All right you can meet us outside then."

Masaki nodded and I walked back over to my friends. Everyone was anxious to get their lunches all except Jasmine. She suddenly looked really pale and unsteady.

"Are you ok Jasmine?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah I guess so" Jasmine replied weakly.

"You don't look so good Jas" Alicia said looking over at Jasmine.

"I do feel kinda dizzy" Jasmine held her head.

"I'll take her to the nurse, you guys go on to lunch" Yuki volunteered, grabbing her arm and propping it on his shoulder to keep her from falling.

"I hope you feel better Jasmine" I said, truly worried for my friend."

"Thanks Rin" Jasmine smiled weakly.


	3. Character Bios

Hey everyone XxXMiharuXxX here, I figured I would do a little page to tell everyone a little bit about my characters. I know I probably should have done this earlier in the fic but I decided to wait until all my OC's were introduced. So without further ado lets begin with the introductions! A/N: In this fic Masquerade and Alice are two different people.

**Rin Kusso- **Age 12, green eyes, long brown hair with blue highlights which is usually worn in pigtails. The daughter of Dan and Runo, Rin is very strong willed and cares deeply for her friends. She also has a crush on Yuki, which she makes fairly obvious. Her usual outfit consists of a knee length red and black checkered skirt, a short sleeve yellow shirt that reveals her stomach, and black sneakers.

**Auyuki(Yuki) Kazami- **Age 13, brown eyes, long black hair that is worn in a low ponytail. The son of Shun and Alice, Yuki is serious and sometimes very quiet. He cares for Rin very much but it is unsure yet whether or not it is friendship or a crush. His usual outfit consists of blue jeans, a white tank top, a black short sleeve jacket, and blue sneakers.

**Alicia Gilbert-** Age 12, purple eyes, shoulder length white hair worn down. The daughter of Billy and Julie, Alicia is somewhat of an airhead and a pig sometimes. But she does tend to have a good sense for fashion. Her usual outfit consists of pink shorts with a heart belt, a pink shirt that reveals her stomach, brown boots, and a pink and brown baseball cap.

**Marcus Marokuro- **Age 12, blue eyes, short spiky blonde hair. The son of Marucho and Kelly(OC), Marcus is a big flirt which tends to get him in trouble a lot. It is not yet revealed who Marcus likes the most. His usual outfit consists of dark blue shorts, a black t-shirt, a blue and white long sleeve jacket, and light blue sneakers.

**Jasmine Brown- **Age 13, red eyes, long black hair with blonde highlights worn down. The daughter of Joe and Chan-Lee, Jasmine is somewhat of a tomboy but dresses very feminine. She is also sickly a lot which causes her to miss out on a lot of things. Her usual outfit consists of a long red dress which has a slit to one knee with knee high black boots.

**Manami Gehabich- **Age 13, eye color is not known, shoulder length black hair with blonde highlights worn down. One of the twin daughters of Masquerade and Melinia(OC), Manami is a very mean, hateful person. Which is evident in her parents raising of her. Her usual outfit consists of black pants, purple short sleeve shirt, a long sleeve black jacket, and black boots. She also wears a black and red mask to cover her face.

**Masaki Gehabich- **Age 13, pink eyes, long blonde hair with black highlights worn down. One of the twin daughters of Masquerade and Melinia(OC), Masaki is very shy and quiet. She doesn't tend to speak up because of her fear of being punished or rejected. She is the complete opposite of her twin sister and parents. Her usual outfit consists of a long white skirt, a short sleeve pink shirt, a long sleeve white jacket, and white boots.


	4. Chapter 3 A New Friend

Hey everyone its XxXMiharuXxX, I decided to mix it up a little this time and do a short interview with a couple of the characters. So with us today we have Rin Kusso and Alicia Gilbert!

Rin: Hey everyone, its nice to meet you all.

Alicia: OMG, you have Pocky!! I want pocky, I want pocky!!!

Me: Um…..ok……*sweat drops*

Rin: Don't worry she's always like this.

Me: Ok…. Well it looks like Alicia has left us in her desire for other things….thanks for being here today Rin.

Rin: No problem.

Alicia: POCKY!!!!!!

Me: Well anyway…here is chapter three!

**Chapter 3- A New Friend**

Yuki walked with Jasmine to the nurse while we went ahead to lunch. I was so worried about Jasmine that I thought about not even eating. But then I remembered my other objective at lunch, make friends with Masaki. So we all got our lunches and sat down at a free table, Masaki soon came to sit with us. She took a seat on a far end of the table between me and a free seat.

"Hey Masaki, so how do you like the school so far?" Alicia asked, her mouth half full of food.

"I like it very much, it seems like a very nice school."

"Yeah this school is awesome, and their food is almost as good as the food we have at our house" Alicia mumbled through the food in her mouth.

"Alicia, you're disgusting!" I glared at her.

"Hey guys, I'm back" said Yuki taking a seat beside me.

"So how is Jasmine?"

"She's going to be fine, but the nurse said that her parents need to come pick her up from school."

"I hope she will be all right" Masaki said worriedly.

"Yeah, well I will be right back. I'm gonna go get my lunch."

"So Masaki, I have a question. What is up with your sister?" I asked.

"Well she just has a major attitude problem, and actually she is my twin."

"Your twin?!" Alicia mouth gaped open in shock.

"But how can you two be twins, you are like the total opposite?" Marcus asked curiously.

"I do agree that we are nothing alike but it is true, when we were little we were so alike you could not even tell us apart. But when we started to get older Manami changed completely. She dyed her hair almost completely black and started being really rude to everyone."

"Have your parents did anything about it?"

"No, my parents encourage her behavior. They have actually tried to get me to be more like Manami."

"But why?" I asked confused "That makes no sense!"

"Well I guess you could say that while my parents were younger they were not the best role models. My dad's name is Masquerade Gehabich and my mom is Melinia Gehabich and they were both determined to defeat a group called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers when they were teenagers. I really don't know much about the Bakugan but I hear that they were very powerful beings."

"The Bakugan Battle Brawlers, I remember my mom mentioning something about them when I was like seven" said Yuki taking his seat at the table.

"Yeah me too" said Marcus.

"Now that you mention it, my parents have also said things about them" Alicia spoke for once without having food in her mouth.

"Yeah, same with me. But I don't really remember much of what they said" I said with a sigh.

A/N: Ok everyone that's it for chapter 3. It was pretty short but I hope everyone still enjoyed it! The next chapter will be a longer one so don't worry. So everyone please review and let me know what you think so far. Also let me know which characters I should put in an interview next! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing, bye for now!


	5. Chapter 4 Falling from the Sky

Hello everyone it me XxXMiharuXxX again. Today for an interview we have Auyuki Kazami!

Auyuki: Please just call me Yuki.

Me: All right well Yuki, everyone is dying to know. Do you like Rin?

Auyuki: Um….well….I like her as a best friend, but that's about it really.

Me: So there is absolutely nothing romantic going on there?

Auyuki: Nope, just friends.

Me: Darn and just when I thought I was going to get an interesting interview! Well anyway thanks for being here today.

Auyuki: No problem.

Me: Along with the story now, here is chapter 4!

**Chapter 4- Falling from the Sky**

"Woah Rin look at the sky!" Alicia pointed up at the now darkened sky.

"I don't remember them calling for rain today."

But then is when I noticed that something very odd was unfolding before our very eyes. These were definatley not normal rain clouds. All of a sudden these different colored marble like things started falling from the sky. There were red, green, black, white, brown, and blue. At first everyone was hesitant to pick them up because of the fact that we didn't have a clue what was going on. But then Marcus started to pick up some of the blue ones, everyone soon followed in picking them up as they fell.

They continued to fall for probably about five minutes; but when they stopped everyone still stared at the sky to sure no more were coming. Sure enough that was all of them, in the end I had ended up gathering about ten of the red ones. Everyone else had gathered a fairly large amount of them too. The teachers were looking at us puzzled as we held the odd marble things in our hands.

"All right students lunch is over, please come back inside."

We all walked nosily into the classroom and sat with our groups of friends. We were all speaking so loudly that we hadn't even noticed that Mr. Vener was trying to speak.

"Well it looks like we aren't going to be able to focus on our school work any more today" Mr. Vener yelled over all the commotion.

"Sorry Mr. Vener it just that…it would be difficult to focus after what just happened" Masaki said shyly.

"Yes yes I understand, but does anyone know what those things are?" asked Mr. Vener.

Everyone in the room looked at their marbles and were puzzled as to what they could be. The only person that didn't seem puzzled was Manami, she just looked at her black marbles with an creepy smile on her face.

"I know what they are but there is no way in hell that I am telling a bunch of losers like you."

"Hey Masaki, does she really know or is she just bluffing?" I whispered to Masaki.

"I'm not really sure honestly."

"All right students today you can have the rest of the day as a free day, but that means tomorrow you will have more work than usual."

"Yes Mr. Vener" replied all the students.

The rest of the day everyone just sat and talked about the mysterious marbles. Also during that time Marcus discovered that they could open. When opened they looked like some kind of creature on the inside. Everyone was so amazed by this fact and started trying to get theirs to open too.

Finally the bell rang for the end of the day. I quickly gave Masaki our address and headed out to the bus. As soon as someone pulled one of the marbles out on the bus Mrs. Takara began to complain.

"Put those toys away before I come back there and get them!"

"Yes Mrs. Takara" the boy said and quickly put them in his backpack.

"Stupid Bitch of a bus driver" I muttered.

"What was that miss Kusso?"

"Nothing Mrs. Takara" I replied innocently.

"That's what I thought."

I decided to just sit quietly for the rest of the ride home. As soon as I got home I was going to go check up on Jasmine immediately. When the bus stopped at our house Yuki, Marcus, Alicia, and I got off as quickly as possible.

I ran through the front door, slipped off my shoes, and ran up the stairs to Jasmine's room. I stopped in front of the door and began to a sign that was on it.

_To anyone entering,_

_Please wear one of the face masks before coming inside._

_Thank you,_

_Jasmine_

I grabbed one of the masks and placed it on my face. I slowly turned the knob and went inside the semi lightened room. I saw that Jasmine was sitting up on her bed with the cover over her. She was watching an episode of Gurren Lagann on TV.

"Hey Jasmine, how are you feeling?" I asked taking a seat in a chair beside her bed.

"I feel horrible."

"What's wrong with you anyway?"

"The doctor said that I have some kind of flu that is really contagious. And anyone that comes around me has to wear one of those masks."

"Miss Kusso, are you in there?" one of the butlers asked from outside the door.

"Yes im in here, what do you need?"

"Your parents wish for you two to meet with them in the main room. Miss Brown you must wear one of the masks so you will not spread your sickness."

"All right we will be down in a few minutes."

I helped Jasmine out of bed and got one of the masks for her to put on. Once we were in the hallway I removed my mask and we headed downstairs wondering what in the world was going on.

A/N: All right that's all for chapter 4, hope everyone enjoyed it. Finally the Bakugan come into play, lol! Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me cause I know its moving along kinda slow. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it.


End file.
